


A Heated Shower

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Hilarity, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Mako and Korra get stuck in a....compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a request by mrsxspiritual on tumblr, and I wrote it out. Enjoy, and review.

 

Mako never thought that Bolin’s street performance idea would ever work, especially when his little brother put on that gaudy fake mustache, but this was the first time that another airbender joined the group. Of course Mako didn’t count that one guy who almost jumped off the bridge in Republic City, that guy was about to...well...jump off a bridge, he would have done just about anything.

 

But why did the kid who joined them have to be a delinquent? It reminded Mako too much of his times on the streets with Bolin or the triads. And those green eyes and messy hair! The universe just might as well have given Mako a photograph of young Bolin. HIs poor brother didn’t even know about half of the things Mako did for the two of them, and it wasn’t necessarily proud of them. He would often give Bolin some stupid job or something while he made backhanded deals which resulted in two or three meals along with a run from the police. He shivered again at the memories.

 

Now Mako had to put the whole thing behind him- the street show, Kai, and young Bolin- and focus on the more important matter at hand. He was rancid and in dire need of a shower.

 

The Future Industries airship thankfully included fully functioning bedrooms and bathrooms, or should he say bathroom. It was a little locker area with multiple sinks and toilet stalls, but only one door at the end that led the the only, and the world’s smallest, shower. Tired from the day, he quickly stripped off his clothes and went into the shower, where he bumped into something...er...someone.

 

KORRA!

 

They both quickly looked away. A broken couple accidentally naked in a shower together was a situation even cheesier than one of Bolin’s Nuktuk movers.

 

“Get out,” was all Korra said fiercely. He mumbled a quick yes m’am and turned the handle on the door, which broke off in his hands.

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“What do you mean Uh oh? Get out!”

 

“I can’t!” Mako turned around and careful not to look at her anywhere but her face, he held up the door knob.

 

“Uh oh is right,” Korra said. “We’re stuck. Naked in a shower together. Tenzin is sooooo gonna kill us.”

 

“If Chief Beifong finds out, let’s just say that getting kicked out of the police force will be the least of my worries.”

 

“Well what do you suggest?” Korra asked. She forced herself not to look down. She did still think he was quite hot and she was pretty curious...no. Restraint Korra!

 

“I can’t firebend us out, we’ll both get burned. You don’t know how to metalbend...can you open this door by waterbending?”

 

“No, I can’t move my arms. Besides, I’d have to cut through you.”

 

“So what do we have to do?” Mako sighed, leaning against the door, refusing to look at Korra below her neck. “I guess we have to wa-GAH!” The door opened behind him and he reflexively grabbed Korra to attempt to steady himself, but ended up pulling her down with him.

 

There they were, two naked teenagers pressed against each other. Blushing, they look up to see Bolin with his face painted in horror covering the eyes of a smug Kai.

 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kai snorted.

 

“Mako! Aren’t you two broken up? Oh boy, Tenzin’s not gonna be happy about this. In fact, he might just break the Air Nomad’s oath and kill you!” Bolin chidid. The ex-couple looked at each other then back up.

  
“It’ s not what it looks like!”


End file.
